soyvarhoidfandomcom-20200215-history
The Pages of Power Armor
Back on Poldur, while they were still at the Band of Bearded Brothers Battle Battalion, Brevi was researching when he came across some news of something that may help their rebellion against the half orc Empire that had taken over the country in his life time. He found word that a draft of the legendary Sally's power armor had been lost in the woods where the magic had once been, the fey woods that had the magic drained when the Founders of the B5 was saving the world from Nanny Butters clutches. When they found the messenger, the Dragonborn Paladin known as Brenkax., he had been caught in a magical frozen trap for over three hundred years, but the pages were frozen with him. They were mostly written in a strange script that fascinated Brevi, so it was by completely luck that they were on him when he was executed for treason, just before he was pulled into Soyvarrhiod. Since then he has learned that they are written in the Mother Tongue. They are plans, sketches for magical armor, but a very different version than Sally's armor. Written by Bimbli (Brevi now knows this is a different Bimbli from Soyvarhoid), it is curious that they are in the text that so far as Brevi knew, was never seen in Poldur. ----------- Required Materials - Matt please bring the sheets that I left at your place so I can make sure it is consistent. According to mild decoding from Lorogal Ugunanathi, professor in charge of the Department of Inadvisably Applied Magic at the New Thagavun Research Academy, the following materials are needed for the armor, which is a prototype of Esalliah armor. -Mithril outer frame -Several gems powered by stormlight. The type and quality of which are as of yet unknown but under research at the academy, where Brevi has left the papers at this time. ----------- The armor is build to magnify the magic within the gems. There are very specific blueprints to follow that will require some help from scholars to decipher to make the correct magical alloys. It seems like the shape of the armor doesn't matter as much as the materials and gems that get set into the armor. There are ways that the armor can be set to draw magic from the world around it, or can be set to draw magic from the wearer itself. Only if the gems are completely full can a wearer cast spells from within the armor, otherwise the gems will take the magic as if it is wild magic from the world. There are many configurations for the gems, and two for each configuration to draw from the world, or the wearer. There is some theory written about a way to make the armor stronger, but it seems to be mostly written in an odd code within the language, and the few parts that have been deciphered seem to be highly theoretical based on beings that may or may not even exist. Armors can hold up to three bindings within them, though mixing them should be done carefully as odd things can happen if you combine powers that do not agree with each other. Type - Power For the purposes of this, the term you refers to the wearer of the armor, not the crafter or someone nearby. [] - Adhesion The act of connecting two things together powerfully. You alter the world to convince specific items that they should be together. Magic is expelled from the suit in order to nearly glue things together. The more magic that is spent, the more weight can be held and for longer times. This can be used generically to create traps by making a surface want to hold the next thing that steps on it or touches it. []- Gravitation You can change the way gravity works for yourself, or for someone or something else. You convince yourself, or any other person or object that gravity is more, less, or in a different direction. The amount of people and items affected depends on how much magic is to be expelled with convincing the world that it is different. The strength of the change in gravity is also dependent on how much is stored within the gems. [] - Division You can change how items and people view themselves. In this particular instance, you convince them that they are not whole. Whether it is that they burn, turn to dust, decay, split it two, or in other ways, you can destroy items. This splits the molecular bonds of the object that it is used on, but not the atoms themselves (ie, no alchemy, lead can't be turned to gold, etc) [] - Abrasion You can convince the world that something has less friction than it does. This can be used to make the wearers body, or something the wearer touches slick, effectively frictionless. The duration of this is dependent on the amount of magic expelled from the gems in the armor. [] - Progression Growth You can accelerate organic growth in flora significantly. You can use the magic within your armor to grow the flora around to degrees dependent on the magic within your armor. With this you run a much higher risk of losing control and using all the magic within your amor. Regrowth You can use the armor to heal damage done to the body and soul of a person instantly and without scarring. The flesh, muscle, or bones can be completely regrown rapidly, including regrowing missing limbs and organs. It can be used to refresh the body and remove fatigue or exhaustion on touch, expelling some magic. It seems theoretical that the magic from within the armor may be used to bring someone back from the dead, using different levels of magic from the armor, or to keep corpses fresh if the soul is too long gone. [] - Illumination You can use the power of the armor to create images, even sounds. The images cannot be used to lift, they are made entirely of light, but cause no heat. The images can project light or be used to look as if a mundane object or person. The will of the wearer and the amount of magic in the armor have a ratio to how big an object, or how many objects can be shown, for how long. A static object is simpler than a moving object, or creature, or person. Light is simpler than adding sound. [] - Transformation While in the armor you can try to convince objects, or creatures, that they are actually made of something else. Not every object is inclined to change, especially if they are happy with how they currently are, so the wearer may need to negotiate with it. It is simpler to transform something into its essence, and combinations of gems may make it easier to convince different objects to turn into other objects. The usage of wild magic depends entirely on how the negotiations with the item goes. The objects mass in conserved in the process. If you use too much magic at once with this, it may shatter the gem. [] - Transportation While in the armor you may convince your body that it is somewhere else. During this time, your body is in two places at once, both the original location, and the new location. Theoretically with strong conviction, and a lot of magic, you maybe able to completely move to the new location, but until that is a reality, you simply see and hear from the new location in the body that is there, and your first body mimics its actions from where it is, unless restrained very carefully. Any spells that are managed to be cast happen in both locations, so magic users be warned. [] - Cohesion Less is written about this than the others. It seems like it can be used to manipulate items on a molecular level. [] - Tension This can be used to manipulate and alter the stiffness of an object. Less is written about this than the others. There are likely more combinations of what can happen when imbued gems are added, but these are the ones that were written and listed out plainly. There are others that were lightly refered to, but not enough to be plainly written without more study. --------------------------------- The thoughts of the armor are based on a combination of Shardplate and Surgebinders from Roshar. Please not that it has been adapted to this world, and will interact in a different way, and will not always stay true to the text of the books and the concepts of the three realms from the source material due to world changes. Category:Research Information